Pokémon and the 3 stones of seal
by Starart132
Summary: Danny is a 13 years old boy who captures the legendary Pokémon Giratina. He will try to befriend him during his journey where he will meet the 2 others trainer that capture Dialga and Palkia. The 3 legendary Pokémon and their destined trainer must overcome the black miasma that corrupted Pokémon and human in the continent of Zerima.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon and the 3 stones of seal**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It all start by a dream**

I was alone...Like always in my domain. I've decide to live there because I have gravely injured and killed some humans and Pokémon...So I have no choice to hide. After eating a lot, I was feeling sleepy. I decide to sleep on the hard rock like I always did before. This cavern is a cold one but It is my home and I won't leave it...I like my solitude in this domain and I haven't meet any human thanks to this. Now you must wonder who am I. Well...I am the Pokémon Giratina...I have a name but I won't give it to anyone. I walk with my six feet until I reach the spot I always sleep and I think for a few seconds. I feel like tonight...I'll sleep on my belly this night. He put me on the ground and I close my eyes. I am feeling the world slowly and surely getting darker and darker until the dreaming world overtakes me.

* * *

**Dream world**

_I was floating in the air like nothing was under me. I then remember that I can fly. But...I feel so light that I stop feeling myself being a little overweight. I float in the air for a few seconds until I am suddenly attract to somewhere. I try to resist but in the end, I'll go to the destination. I was wondering what I was dreaming about. I see I was in a big city and I was more at a beach. I then see...Myself! I was accompanied with a young boy and I was happy to be with him. Me...Associating with a human...I can't believe it. I've look closer and I see that the human was on my head and I was smiling with him. Around me, I've seen that 2 other legendary Pokémon that are also accompanied with their partner. It was Palkia and Dialga accompanied with 2 human girls. Why the hell am I with them and not trying to crush them!? I cannot believe that I'm with them and being happy...That's it...I'm dreaming. Yeah...It's just a stupid dream._

_But...I am alone in my cavern...Alone...I have no one to complain...Look and even...Simply talk too...This dream is just being cruel against me. Showing at my face what I secretly want in my heart. I look at myself again. Smiling...Like I never did. The human slide from my head and he lands on the ground and he hugs me. I think I am his friend in this dream. Suddenly, everything falls away._

* * *

**In Giratina Cavern**

I open my eyes once again. I was in my cavern...Only I and my solitude. I was dreaming...Just like I think. I am here...Alone in my solitude...All alone. I walk to a long route in my home until I reach an altar I've made myself. On the altar is a poke ball of platinum color. I know that this sacred object can only be used by one human...My destined partner. I do not believe I have a human partner that I'll meet...It never happens before and it won't happen now.

AC: This is the end of the short prologue. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

AC: Hello reader. I'm warning you that this story will be seen from the 3rd POV and the POV of Giratina. I wanted to put the mind of what a Pokémon, a legendary one, will think and see in different situation. Giratina will also, sometime, act the opposite of what he wants.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The meeting**

A young boy of 13 years was walking out of his house like always with his 3 poké balls. It's been one year since the laws about Pokémon limit to transport has drop from 6 to 3. The boy learns that the reason is that the criminality has been rising in the continent of Zerima and that only the police force can handle 6 poké balls now. Anyone else can only have 3...except during the tournament.

The young boy was a boy with peach skin that is slowly moving a little brown skin with the entire time passing under the sun. He has blue eyes. He also has short brown hair and a little long just under his neck. He walks around and was preparing for his journey. He decides to walk for a while and he reaches the small hills near his home. The hills are located near the forbidden mountain. A legend says that it is forbidden to walk to the mountain because a dangerous Pokémon lives there.

"Well...Since I want to become the best trainer...I should try and climb the mountain and clear the mystery. I'm sure it's nothing since our house has never been attack." Says the boy.

He smiles and he begins climbing the mountain. He climbs for a while and he reaches midway after one hour.

"Well...When I want to climb down...I'll call my Charizard when I want to climb down." Says the boy.

He then continues climbing the mountain until he reaches a very high spot of the mountain. He looks around and he sees nothing scary or dangerous.

"Well...So much fear for nothing." Says the boy. "But they aren't any Pokémon near the mountain...They must fell something here...I should look up for an entrance."

* * *

**Inside Giratina cavern: Giratina POV**

I look at the roof and I see a beam of light appearing and illuminating a part of my home. It means that we are at the beginning of the afternoon. I already have my dinner so it is time for my afternoon nap. There's nothing to do here so I always take a nap then the light illuminate my home. I decide to sleep on my back this time. He lay down and I hear something on the wall of the mountain. I start wonder if someone was crazy enough to climb the mountain. I have done everything so no one will climb this place. I've put some strange energy that repulse my own kind to come here...And I say energy...I also create strange sound using the wall resonance and make people shout in fear like little girl. I just love so much when they scream...I've done it so well that no one ever climbs the mountain. I think once again and I decide to take a nap and ignore the sound. I think it was only the wind...It can make that sound sometime.

* * *

**On the mountain: 3****rd**** POV:**

The boy continued climbing the mountain for a while until he reaches high enough on the mountain to be too scared to continue climbing. He looks around and he sees a big part the plain around him. He looks at it calmly for a while and he hits the mountain. He then hears an echo getting out somewhere. He decides to continue hitting the wall of the mountain and searches for the source of the sound. He then reaches a section of the mountain and he sees that there is a hole in the mountain where he can passes through. He looks closely at it for a while and he decides to not enter in the hole. He doesn't have the gear to enter in the hole. He decides to climb down the mountain when the rocks under his feet suddenly break down and he falls in the hole. He falls for a while before hitting rocks below and he slides on it for a while. He continues for a few seconds before being send in the air and falling for a few seconds before finally landing on a soft ground. He bounces on it twice before the ground stops bouncing. He decides to touches the ground gently and he punches the soft ground. He then fells the ground rising in the air at a calm rhythm. After a while, the boy eyes adjust to the dark and he sees that he is on a soft surface. He can guess it's a belly of a big Pokémon. If the Pokémon wakes up...He won't be happy about him. He takes out his pokédex and analyse the Pokémon. It is say it is a legendary one: Giratina in his altered form. He decides to climb down of his belly now but he feels the ground shake. He turns around and he sees the Pokémon looking at him.

* * *

**Giratina POV:**

I feel something that squishes my stomach 2 times. That awakes me and I decide to stay still for a while in case it was only my imagination. After a little while, I can still feel the pressure on my belly and I've decide to look if rocks has fallen on me. I then stay still when I see what it was. A human...A human was there...On my belly and he looks at me. He slowly moves to climb down of me. I guess it was unintentional of him to be there in the first place. I then recognise something about him. His hairs, his physical description...More importantly, his eyes, He was the one I was with in my dream. He has finish climbing down me. I was furious...It is him who dare come here...Am I soon become his partner and being tame by him...Never! I stand up and I decide to scare him away. He moves closer to him and he runs to a passageway...Dammit! Of all passageways the human can take...He that one!

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

The boy slowly walks away when he sees Giratina waking up and standing on his 6 feet. He was looking at him with his red and angry eyes. The boy sees a passageway and he runs there. Giratina seems to be displeased by this because he suddenly becomes way more aggressive. Giratina moves fast and he was moving closer to the boy fast. The boy takes out his poké ball.

"I call you Fury!" Shouts the boy. He throws the poké ball and Fury appears. The poke ball returns in the hand of the boy.

Fury is a Charizard Pokémon. It's a dragon pokémon type who has a very similar appearance. It is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, especially in the dark, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. He is 2m tall, taller than most of them and also heavier. His height is 250 lbs.

Fury sees the Giratina and he already knows he can't win.

"You have to take me out of here!" Asks the boy.

Fury understands what he means and he takes the boy in his claw and he flies at the corridor as fast as he can. They both hear the Giratina running faster at their direction and they hear him screaming in fury. After a while, they reach a dead end.

"We are screw." Says the boy.

Fury stands in front of the boy to protect him from the Giratina. The boy looks around and he sees an altar. He hears something and the altar is suddenly more...attractive than running away from Giratina. He walks slowly at the direction of the altar. Fury looks at his partner who seem suddenly hypnotise or only half conscious of his surroundings. He climbs the small hill when Giratina appears and he sees the boy moving closer to the altar. He charges at the boy but Fury stands in his way.

Fury opens his mouth and he uses flamethrower. Giratina dodges the flame to the left and he tries to pass around the Charizard but he keeps standing in his way.

The boy reaches the summit of the hill and he walks to the altar. He sees a platinum poké ball there. The boy suddenly becomes once again fully aware of his surrounding and he sees Fury being throws to the roof and falls on the ground. He then sees Giratina looking at him and charging at him. The boy knows he can't catch him in any way since he only has regular poké ball. Out of hope, he takes the platinum one and he looks at it. He then throws it at Giratina. Giratina seems to panic when the platinum balls flies at his direction and hit him. He then disappears inside the ball. The ball shakes a few times strongly before a sound is made and confirms his capture. The boy pants strongly for a while and he walks at the direction of the poké ball. He takes it in his hand and lifts it.

"I didn't think I'll catch a legendary Pokémon." Says the boy.

He waits for a while and the poké ball didn't disappear. The boy looks at it and decides to talk to the professor of the village about this. He has now 4 poké ball when the limits is three. He then looks at Charizard and runs by his side.

"Are you alright?" Asks the boy.

Fury opens his eyes and he grunts lightly. He was more shake up than injured.

"I'll bring you to a Pokémon center soon." Says the boy. He then pulls Fury back in his poké ball.

He stands up and he starts looking for an exit. After a few minutes he finds one and gets out. He then sees that he's...At the bottom of the mountain. He then realises he falls from a high place and if it wasn't for the angry Giratina, he would have been dead. He decides to go to the professor lab first. He knows that his Charizard isn't gravely injured and his curiosity was too high for him. He walks until he's in front of the lab. It is a big a white dome building seen from the outside. He then enters in it and the inside was different. He was only at the entrance but he can already see some computer around him. He then sees the professor tapping on the computer.

She is a woman of 30 years old. She is a very smart one and knows lots of information about everything. She is living in Heave town because of the mystery of the mountain.

She has long blue hair attach to her back and her eyes are the same color. She has pale brown skin covering her body. She has a tattoo on her back but she never shows it to anyone. She has a long white coat that gives tip of being a professor and a researcher. She wears short glasses. She turns around and she sees the boy waiting for her. She is Professor Raine.

"Hello Danny...What happen?" She asks when she sees the bad shape of his clothes.

"I come here to talk about it..." Says Danny. He then explains what happen on the mountain until he shows her the platinum ball.

"What is that?" She asks.

"I think it's a strange poké ball type...I found it in the mountain with a legendary Pokémon." Explains Danny.

"A...Legendary Pokémon...For real?" She asks.

"Yes Miss Raine. I've catch him in it." Says Danny.

"Come...We'll look what he looks like." She says excitedly. She grabs Danny arm and she pulls him to another room of the lab.

In the room, there was a spot where a poké ball can be put to analyse the Pokémon inside of the ball. The machine reaches ¾ of the size of Danny, who's 4,8 ft. tall and it is all silver color. There was a hole at the top where the poké ball must be put. Danny takes it out of his belt and he puts it in the machine. Raine activates the machine and it analyse Giratina. It then project a hologram of the Pokémon captured.

"It's...Giratina...A legendary Pokémon...A ghost-dragon type." Says Raine impress. "He has 2 different form...He is currently in his altered form."

Danny looks at it closer. In the cavern, he couldn't see Giratina well.

Giratina has a large, gray, centipede-like body with six short, thick legs. Its legs have gold claws and gold bands on them. It has a tail and a thick black stripe running vertically along the front of its body. There is a series of red horizontal stripes running across the large black one. Three gold half-rings circle the back half of Giratina's neck at the same points that three of the red stripes are at on its front, resembling a ribcage. On its back are two large, black wings that are decorated with red, conical objects that also could be claws. His back appears to be a little higher...Showing he has a big belly. For Danny, the wings seem oddly out of place, due to the fact that Giratina seems far too heavy to fly effectively. The wings also seem to be ghostly, as they can change shape as if they were made of a liquid or gas.

"In this form...He is 16ft tall and his weight is...2350 lbs. He's a little fat." Comments Raine.

_I'm not fat! _A voice suddenly shouts in Danny head.

"Maybe it is his natural weight too." Adds Raine.

Danny wonders if he hears something and he lets it go.

"He appears to be awesome." Comments Danny.

"Of course! He's not a legendary Pokémon for nothing." Replies Raine. She then types on the computer and the image change.

"This is his origin form." Says Raine.

This form is more serpentine than Giratina's Altered Forme. The Origin Forme of Giratina has six black, ghostly streamers on its back that each has a bright red spike at the end. Its mouth is hidden by the head plates, which swing open sideways when the mouth is opening. Giratina's legs have been reduced to spike-like protrusions. There are four more golden spikes near the edge of the tail. The three gold half-rings in this form seem to be usable to grip objects.

"It is estimate that in this form...24,16ft and his weight is 2178lbs." Says Raine. "It is say that this Pokémon is a natural violent one."

"I know...He attacks me when I was close to him...But not at the beginning...I don't know why but he was more aggressively when I headed at the direction of this platinum ball." Says Danny.

"I do not know...That is a mystery." Says Raine. "Maybe he doesn't want to get caught."

"I think too...Should I release him?" Asks Danny.

"N-e-v-e-r." Says Raine with a scary look.

"...Anyway...I have another problem...You see...I now have 4 poké balls with me." Says Danny. "This one never disappears when I have caught Giratina."

"Maybe it's not a special poké ball. I'll write a note that can give you permission to have the 4 Pokémons because the poké ball isn't official and also an important one for research." Says Raine.

Danny retakes the platinum ball back.

"I'll go to the Pokémon center and head back home. Tomorrow is the day I finally start getting the 8 badges." Says Danny.

"You are not a starter trainer but it will not be easy. The trainers here are tough." Warns Raine.

"I know...Thanks for your help." Says Danny.

* * *

**Laboratory event: Giratina POV**

I was angry I was caught in the platinum ball. I wanted so much to tear him apart and attack him with all my techniques...But I have to stay patient. He will eventually call me and I'll get my revenge on him. I think about what to do for a while...There's nothing really interesting inside here. I think of something and I decide to use my telepathy ability. Well...If it work here of course. I close my eyes and I concentrate, after a while I succeed and I...See through the humans eyes who catch me. I decide to listen to what they say.

"Hello Danny...What happen?" A woman asks when she sees the boy. The boy looks at himself and looks at the woman again. He looks in Danny mind and he finds out that her name is Raine.

"I come here to talk about it..." Says Danny. He then explains what happen on the mountain until he shows her the platinum ball.

If I could talk to humans; I would want to give my own version of the events. This little human catch me when I wanted to be alone! I notice that the woman isn't really believing him. She then appears to notice something.

"What is that?" She asks.

"I think it's a strange poké ball type...I found it in the mountain with the legendary Pokémon." Explains Danny.

You are damn right kiddo.

"A...Legendary Pokémon...For real?" She asks.

Finally she believes the boy and my existence.

"Yes Miss Raine. I've catch him in it." Says Danny.

Fuh...Do not get too high in your head. It was only luck. I am not an easy Pokémon to catch.

"Come...We'll look what he looks like." She says excitedly. She grabs Danny arm and she pulls him to another room of the lab.

She was a little scary for me. She was too much exited to see what I looks like...That means they will release me. They I can tear the boy apart! I'll be finally free and return in the mountain.

From the boy's eyes, they were in a room. There was a machine reaches ¾ of the size of the kiddo and it is all silver color. There was a hole at the top Danny takes it out the platinum ball from his belt and he puts it in the machine. Raine activates the machine and it analyse Giratina. It then project a hologram of the Pokémon captured.

What?! I won't be release! What is that machine anyway? I am so much not lucky. That machine breaks my entire plan! Come on! I want one of you to be stupid and release me!

"It's...Giratina...A legendary Pokémon...A ghost-dragon type." Says Raine impress. "He has 2 different form...He is currently in his altered form."

That's right! I have 2 forms...But that's not important...Release me!

The boy looks at it closer. I can guess he didn't see my magnificence body.

He watches me for a while. He studies me carefully and he's impress by my appearance. That may save you one minutes of pain.

"In this form...He is 16ft tall and his weight is...2350 lbs. He's a little fat." Comments Raine.

Did she just call me fat...That is not true...She an idiot! _I'm not fat_!I think this was too much powerful. I realize why a few seconds later when I see him looking left and right.

"Maybe it is his natural weight too." Adds Raine.

It is pure natural. That's who I am.

"He appears to be awesome." Comments Danny.

You stupid boy...You have good taste at least.

"Of course! He's not a legendary Pokémon for nothing." Replies Raine.

I am not a legend! I'm real...But I am a legend for my power.

She then types on the computer and the image change.

"This is his origin form." Says Raine.

I roll my eyes when I see that the kid looks at it with the same intensity of my serpentine body. It's been a while since I was in that form...I don't want to think about it.

"It is estimate that in this form...24,16ft and his weight is 2178lbs." Says Raine. "It is said that this Pokémon is a natural violent one."

Maybe because you are all provoking me with your endless presence.

"I know...He attacks me when I was close to him...But not at the beginning...I don't know why but he was more aggressively when I headed at the direction of this platinum ball." Says Danny.

You don't know half of my reason...The situation I am him is the source of my aggressive behavior.

"I do not know...That is a mystery." Says Raine. "Maybe he doesn't want to get caught."

You just point the right answer woman.

"I think too...Should I release him?" Asks Danny.

I see that he appears to feel bad about my capture. I realize it wasn't an intentional capture. Anyway, that's a good idea. Do it and free me. You may have a good heart.

"N-e-v-e-r." Says Raine with a scary look.

That bastard...She just breaks my freedom...Again.

"...Anyway...I have another problem...You see...I now have 4 poké balls with me." Says Danny. "This one never disappears when I have caught Giratina."

I don't understand what's he's talking about.

"Maybe it's not an ordinary poké ball. I'll write a note that can give you permission to have the 4 Pokémons because the poké ball isn't official and also an important one for research." Says Raine.

That poké ball is special...I will never tell why.

The boy retakes the platinum ball with me inside back.

"I'll go to the Pokémon center and head back home. Tomorrow is the day I finally start getting the 8 badges." Says the boy.

"You are not a starter trainer but it will not be easy. The trainers here are tough." Warns Raine.

I feel like there's battle coming soon.

"I know...Thanks for your help." Says boy.

The boy walks outside the place and he walks to the Pokémon center and he gives one of the poké ball. I didn't force myself to listen to that useless thing. I then see someone moving closer to him.

"What do we have here?" Says that someone. He was a little taller than the boy who catches me.

"You know my name Gray." Replies the boy.

"Danny...You really are thinking of obtaining the 8 badges and entering in the tournament." Says that Gray boy.

"Of course I can." Replies Danny, the boy who catches me.

"If you can't beat me...You cannot obtain the badges." Says Gray.

He's taunting Danny. Come on...If you can catch me you can replies strongly at him.

"If I follow your logic; that means you too cannot obtain a badge. You always lose when you use your last Pokémon and that he's always almost beat." Replies Danny.

I can feel it is partially true...I see the other boy face turning red. That replies is a keeper.

"F*** you. You are a loser anyway." Says Gray.

I don't know what F*** means but the boy reaction gives me the impression that it's not something pretty. Danny didn't replies to this. I can't stand it. I decide to tell him what to do.

_Come on! Punch his face! _I say to his mind.

Danny didn't comply with my order.

"Next time...Come with better argument." Says Danny.

The boy takes his Poké ball back and walks outside.

_Why didn't you listen to me? _I ask him.

The boy looks left and right. I realize he doesn't want to answer in words...I think he'll be crazy.

_Talk in your mind. _I tell him.

_Who are you? _Asks the boy.

That question is always the one anyone ask first...Including me.

_I'm the Giratina you've capture. _I decide to answer. I'll try to make him drop his guard for a later plan to free myself.

_How can you...Telepathy right? _Asks the boy.

Smarter than I think.

_Yeah. You should have punched that bastard. _I say.

_No...He's not worth it. _Says the boy. _Anyway...I'm home_.

I think he says that to himself in his mind.

I watch what he's doing and I can see him preparing for his journey. He then climbs on something and he falls asleep.

I stop the connection with him. I don't want to see a human dream. I follow his example and I fall asleep too...And escaping to a dream of freedom.

* * *

AC: That's the end of the chapter. Next one is: Departure.

Danny will start his journey.

About the repetition of the events, it will not appear so much in the chapters since Giratina will now give any comments to Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Some of the Pokémon will have a back story of their meeting with Danny. Do not worry about this...If you are.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The beginning of the journey**

**Danny house: 3****rd**** POV**

Danny opens his bad and he checks everything he needs. He has food, water, clothes, etc. for his journey to obtain the 8 badges and participate in the tournament. Once he is satisfied. He walks down the stairs and he looks at his mother.

"So...It is time for you to go." Says Danny mother.

"Yes mom...I'm going to become the champion." Says Danny with a smile. "I'll call you when I can."

"I know...You are a responsible one...And 5 years ago...You start up with a Charmander...And know Fury is a Charizard." Says his mother.

"I know...I also have a Kadabra... Psyche." Says Danny. "And I also have Jaw; my Totodile in my team." He has a few Pokémon but he doesn't use them right now.

Fury was his first one and he'll never part of him in his team. He is his most trustable Pokémon and a friend too.

"Where is dad?" Asks Danny.

"He's still busy at his work. He'll be there for entire week so you have no chance to see him." Says his mother.

"Alright...I shall go now. This is a perfect journey for starting my journey." Says Danny.

"Good-Bye." Says his mother.

"Bye mom! I'll call you when I reach the next city!" Shouts Danny.

He takes his bike and he starts rolling at his own rhythm to the plain lands. The sun was shining on the sky and only a few white clouds were present. There were a few Pokémon flying around him: Pidgey, Butterfree, and a few others insects Pokémon. He continues his way in tranquility until someone decides to disturb him...And by someone it's Giratina.

_You're seriously going to the next city that way? _Asks Giratina with telepathy.

_Yes. It is best to take my time. I have 9 months before the tournament begins and the first badge is only 2 cities away. I'll reach it tomorrow. _Replies Danny.

_You can reach it faster if you let me out. _Says Giratina trying to convince him to let him go.

_You seriously think I'll trust you. If I do that you will tear me apart or something like that...Then Raine will finish me...And I don't want to confront Raine. _Replies Danny to his suggestion.

_How did you-...I won't. _Says Giratina.

_Even so I will not ask for any Pokémon help. The day is beautiful and you should admire it since you are seeing what I see. _Says Danny. He decides to say nothing else.

_There's nothing for me to do anyway. _Says Giratina.

He continued for a while until he finishes rolling a part of the way when he sees a police car rolling fast and continued to the north.

"Something's going on!" Says Danny. He then accelerates.

_It is not of your business. _Replies Giratina.

Danny ignores him and he continued until he sees that the police car turn to the left where he isn't going. He stops there and he thinks for a while.

_Should I follow her or not...I think not. I better stay out of her way anyway. _Says Danny to himself.

_I can hear you. _Says Giratina. _...Come on! Say something!_

Danny didn't say anything. He continued his way for a while.

* * *

**Giratina POV**

I was a little frustrated. He ignores me...I'm the most powerful Pokémon and he ignores me. I calm down. We both know we were arguing for nothing in this situation. Maybe he'll talk to me if I change the subject to something we won't have to argue...But I prefer the silence like when I live in my cavern. I was getting bored so I decide to have a peek of what's he's doing and looking for.

I watch what he sees. The plain was covered with multiple colors: Green, blue, red, yellow moving at the rhythm of the wind. I...I think I've been too much time in my cavern...The color I see what marvelous. I guess Danny wanted me to shut up and be amaze by this. I can't believe this. I wanted to get out and look closer at this...But Danny won't trust me anyway...After all, I try to tear him apart. I only watch the beauty among the way for a while. Pokémon were also flying around the colorful plain and were flying and running free...My cavern was my freedom...Right?

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Danny continued until he reaches the first city. It was late in the afternoon and the sun started to get down. Danny searches for the Pokémon center for shelter. He walks for a while when he sees a big garden. Lots of flowers were in the garden.

_Those are the thing that gives color to the plain...Am I right? _Asks Giratina.

_Exactly. Those are call flowers, not only they are beautiful but they also have a beautiful smell. _Says Danny.

_Alright...Free me so I can smell it. _Asks Giratina.

_Why do I feel like you'll escape and smells those of the plain? _Asks Danny.

_...Forget it. _Says Giratina.

Danny then continues searching for the Pokémon center to sleep there when he hears a sound of a battle. He walks at the direction of the battle but it was already over and a girl has won.

"You can't beat my Grovyle!" Says the girl. "But you are a good trainer." She then shakes her hands with the boy she defeats.

She is a girl with long red hairs attach with a blue ribbon. The long part passes over her shoulder and covered her left side of her chest. She has a blue cap with the symbol of the grass-type Pokémon on the front part. She has black skin with brown eyes. Her smile was a beautiful one that shows that she is a kind girl. She wears a blue T-shirt with a green short. She appears to be a little younger than Danny.

_She's... _But Giratina says nothing else.

_She's what? _Asks Danny.

_Nothing..._Says Giratina.

"I have to go to the Pokémon center now." She says.

She then walks away. Danny follows her until he sees the Pokémon center and he enters in it. He finds a telephone and he calls his mother to say everything is fine. After a while, he hangs up.

The night was coming at the Pokémon center and he decides to sleep when a sound occurs. It was a violent one and that drags the attention of Danny and the girl. The 2 runs outside and they see that the bank was the place where it exploded.

"What is that?" She asks.

"A hold-up maybe." Says Danny.

"What's taking the police so long?" She says.

"I don't know but- There getting out!" Says Danny.

There were 3 black costume and black mask man getting out with the money they stole from the bank. They look at the 2 teenagers.

"Looks like we have found hostage." Says one of them. They take out a poké ball.

"Go! Linoone!" The 3 shouts.

Linoone is a badger-like Pokémon with characteristics of weasels, ferrets, and raccoons. Its slender body resembles a weasel or ferret, and its sharp elongated claws resemble those of a badger. Linoone's fur is white in color with brown stripes that resemble arrows and lightning bolts. It also has small sharp teeth that are efficiently used with its claws in hunting. A long stripe stretches the length of the body, ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes. Linoone have small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes.

"Try us!" The 2 teenagers say. They each take out their poké ball.

"Go Roserade!" Shouts the girl.

Roserade's appearance incorporates features of roses and decorative dress, such as masquerade. She has "hair" made of white rose petals. Roserade has green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. The 'cape' pattern reaches toward the back of Roserade's head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the 'hair'. She has a dark-green 'mask' pattern over their eyes, which possess red irises and have yellow eyelids. Roserade had in its hands a bouquet of roses; red for its right hand and blue for its left. Its limbs and underside, which has a thin vertical stripe running down it, are light green, and its upper chest, chin, and the upper portion of its face are dark green in coloration. Its feet end with yellow tips. She as a long cape, meaning she's a female.

"Go Psyche!" Shouts Danny.

A Kadabra is characterized by its human-like body structure and its somewhat fox-like appearance. It has two large ears of the top of either side of its head, a red star-shaped symbol of its forehead, and two somewhat sinister-looking eyes in the middles of its face. Its eyes lead down to its nose and mouth and its relatively large mustache that grows out on the narrower section of its face. On both of its arms, there are brown sections that are located on the shoulder region of its body. Its arms are thin and consist of Kadabra's regular yellow-hued skin. Its hands each have three fingers, of which all each have a large white claw attached. Its torso consists of a brown section of body similar to a fauld and an insect-like abdomen below it, which has three red wavy lines. Attached to this abdomen is a huge, thick tail, which is mostly yellow with a band of brown circling it. Its legs are very thin and yellow. Its feet each have three toes: two in the front on each side, and one in the back near the ankle. Each of these toes has a large white claw attached to it. Kadabra wields one spoon, which is used to amplify its telekinetic powers.

_This is interesting! _Says Giratina.

"The name is Arielle." Says the girl.

"Mine is Danny." Says Danny.

They then focus on the Pokémon battle.

"Psyche! Use Kinesis!" Orders Danny.

"Kadabra!" Answers his Pokémon. His eyes light and he affects the brain of the 3 Pokémon.

"Now!" Shouts Danny.

"Alright! Roserade! Use Poison Sting!" Orders Arielle.

Roserade throws poison sting at the 3 Linoone and she hits 2 of them.

One of them dodges and he charges at Kadabra.

"Use Headbutt!" Orders one of the bandits.

He charges head first and hit the stomach of Kadabra who is thrower backward.

"You're alright?" Asks Danny.

Kadabra looks at Danny and sigh with his head. He dodges the next attack.

"Use Teleport!" Says Danny.

Kadabra teleports himself behind the enemy group.

"Now use Psybeam!" Says Danny.

Kadabra use a beam and he hits one of them and he beats him.

"Piece of cake!" Says Danny.

"Roserade! Use Magical leaf!" Asks Arielle.

Roserade throws leaf at the Linoone who's been hit and he loses the fight.

The last one appears to be the strongest.

"Uses Slash!" Orders his master.

Linoone charges at Roserade and he slashed the plant that's injured. He immediately charges at Kadabra and he slashes the head of Kadabra who shouts in pain. Blood fall from his head and he looks at his enemy. Linoone charges once again and Kadabra dodges it this time. He then teleports himself next to Danny.

Roserade stands up and she walks beside Arielle.

"He's better than the 2 others." Says Danny.

"The 2 must be newbies." Says Arielle.

The police arrived and they move around the 3 thieves.

"Surrender now!" Orders one of policewoman. They were clearly more numerous than the thieves. 10 or 15 of them were present with their Pokémon.

The thieves surrender and the police arrest them.

"I think we can return to the Pokémon center." Says Danny.

They walk back at the Pokémon center.

"I think we were about to lose." Says Arielle.

"What makes you think that?" Asks Danny.

"He has another Pokémon...But he started with a weak one...We didn't even hit him." Says Arielle. She then puts her Pokémon back in the poké ball.

"We were lucky." Says Danny.

"Yeah...I've see him smirk before the police arrive." Says Arielle.

"I've notice they only use one Pokémon." Says Danny.

"That means they must have been arrest before. Criminals are limited to one Pokémon for one year after their liberation or forever if they have escaped the prison." Says Arielle.

"That's what I've thought." Says Danny.

"Hum...You have 4 Poké balls on you." notice Arielle.

"Yeah...I don't know how but the Platinum one doesn't disappear." Says Danny.

"Maybe it's an ancient one that can't be teleport elsewhere." Supposed Arielle.

_That was a short battle...But what she says is true...The last one was playing with you. _Says Giratina.

"I think we shall rest for now." Says Danny. "But before that..."

They enter in the Pokémon center. Danny moves to the side and he takes out one of his potion to treat him.

"Why don't you give her to nurse Joy?" Says Arielle.

"He doesn't trust nurses." Says Danny.

Nurse Joy appears and she takes the poké ball to heal Arielle Pokémon.

She is a woman who wears nurse clothe. The clothes are a white robe with a pink T-shirt under it. She has peach skin. She is taller than the 2 kids and she is smiling at them. She has pink air that does a circle at the back of her head. She has the infirmary hat with the purple color on the cross. She is clearly a kind woman.

She looks at Kadabra and sees the injuries.

"Do you want me to check on him?" She asks.

"I would want to but Psyche will not let you come closer." Says Danny.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Says Nurse Joy. She walks closer and Psyche acts more aggressive.

"KADABRA!" He shouts pointing his spoon at her direction.

"Alright...I won't come any closer." Says Joy. "Something must have happen to him."

"Yeah." Says Danny.

"I'll let you rest." Says Joy. She then walks at the back to heal Roserade.

Danny applies the potion on the injuries of Psyche and on his stomach.

"Kadabra!" Complains Psyche because the potion hurts him.

"That's what happens when you don't let the nurse heal you." Says Danny.

Psyche says nothing else and he lets the potion taking effect. After a while the injuries begins to disappear and the moon was clear in the sky. Danny puts him back in the poké ball and he sleeps in the Pokémon center for the night.

When the sun rises and signal the new days coming, Danny wakes up and he walks outside and he takes his bike back. He sees Arielle that prepares to go.

"Where are you going?" Asks Danny.

"I'm going to Shadow city. I'm going to fight the ghost gym leader." Says Arielle.

"How many badges do you have?" Asks Danny.

"Only one. But I'm heading for the second one." She says with a smile.

"Alright...I'm going to get my first one." Says Danny with a smile.

"I hope we'll meet again." Says Arielle.

"I'm sure we will." Says Danny.

"I can give you one tip. The first gym you'll fight is the electric type. You'll better be ready for them." Says Arielle.

"Thanks for the tip." Says Danny.

The 2 parted away. Arielle walks to Shadow city while Danny takes his bike and heads up to Energy city.

* * *

**Road 3: in the direction of Energy city**

"What is that?" Asks a voice.

"I do not know but it appears dangerous." Says a female one.

"I don't like this...I better call professor Saco...He may know what is that." Says the male one.

On the road, a crack appears and a black and thin substance gets out of it. A Butterfree passes by and he smells the black substance. His color suddenly changes color and he turns black. He looks at the 2 humans and immediately tries to kill them when a thunder appears.

"Gym leader?!" The 2 shouts.

"It's dangerous to stay here! Condemn the road...We have to find a way to block this...If any Pokémon smells this...They may end up like this Butterfree." Says the gym leader.

"I'll analyses the Pokémon and find out if we can cure it." Says the female.

* * *

AC: It is a small problem that appears. It will not happen often at the beginning but it will get more interesting and more battle later.


End file.
